You'll never take us alive
by Lirita Goldheart
Summary: When Amy's Family abandons her the only one who is there for her is a street girl named Sam. Sam and Amy become inseparable and nickname themselves 'partners in crime' and always have each others backs; meanwhile their bond becomes stronger, and they feel a strong devotion towards each-other. What will become of Amy's new life? How will Sams life change because of Amy?
1. Chapter 1 - Home

Tears rolled down Amy's face as the rain poured down from the heavens above as she knelled on the gravel path, her light blue jeans ripping and her knees oozing blood. She fell forward onto her hands and knees her cries echoing through the silent town. They were gone. They up and left. Just as they'd said. Without a single trace, her family had abandoned her.

...

Sam strolled peacefully through the silent roads. Then she suddenly heard a sound. Immediately her senses were brought to life, as she listened for the source of the sound. She heard it again, to her left, a human cry. Sam pushed her hands into her pockets, her black fingerless gloves covering her pale hands, she walked down the street of the sound, then she turned around a sharp corner to a dead end road. At the very end of this road was a girl, about her age, if not maybe a year younger. The girl was crying, and blood seemed to ooze from her hands and knees as they dug into the gravel path outside of a large mansion-like house.

Sam slowly walked toward the girl, her face softening and she softly knelled down beside the girl; slowly placing her left hand on the girls right shoulder. Sam's bright red contact lenses shone, even through the darkness of the storm clouds and the rain. Who was this girl she had found, why was she crying, and could Sam help her; she hoped so.

...

Amy felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, she stopped crying and looked around to see who it was. Was it her brother? Come to tell her this was all some kind of sick joke dad had pulled? No. She turned around, her dark red hair drenched, covering her right eye. Her dull blue eyes looked at a girl, a year older than her it seemed. She scrunched up her face and started crying again, but this time she didn't collapse upon the gravel, she sat back and knelt down as she did when she first discovered that her family had abandoned her.

She finally stopped crying, and she wiped her tear-stained eyes with her jacket sleeve. She turned around to her right and found that that the girl was still beside her, kneeling down, in the same position she had been in before. The girl before her had short messy hair that was dark brown. Her eyes were bright read and she was wearing an electric blue shirt, that had been dulled and soaked by the rain, her jeans were black, but barely affected their look, she also wore a dark black leather jacket. Suddenly the girl stood up and smiled down at Amy, she reached a hand down, offering to help her up. Amy found her smile encouraging and smiled back slightly, she took her and and got up; gritting her teeth straight away, as the pain in her hands and knees that had dug so far into the gravel had started to sting.

...

The two stared at each other calmly. Both seemed to be comfortable in each others company. Sam was the first to speak, her voice was confident and gentle at the same time. " Hi there, my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam" She said, extending her hand once more, but for a handshake instead. Amy was slightly shy and slowly held out her hand shaking Sam's. "My name is Amethyst, but you can call me Amy" ; she replied with a slight stammer.


	2. Chapter 2 - The past

There will be a theme song a the beginning of most chapters to show the mood and feeling of the chapter and also the characters feelings.

**Chapter song: Nightcore - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (by Green Day)**

* * *

Sam looked at the house and looked back at Amy. "You got a key?" Amy nodded in response and handed it to Sam. Sam inspected they key, turning it over and looking at it inquisitively before looking back at Amy "we have two options." Amy nodded and stared into Sam's glistening red eyes. "We can leave this house" she said, gesturing back towards the house behind her "Or... we could wait and see if your family arrive." Without hesitating Amy new her choice was to stay behind, her family would never leave without telling her... surely. She held onto the hope that the family cars that had gone from the drive, had just gone into repair, and the for-sale sign outside was the wrong house. Sam shrugged "fair enough" she smiled warm-heartedly and tossed the key at Amy, "c'mon then", and with that the two girls ventured into the large mansion-sized house.

...

**Amy P.O.V**

Amy walked through the house, there was no sign of life. She walked through the front room, past the comforting sofas, and into the kitchen. There was food in the fridge, but only a shelf-full, there were various small items in the cupboard, but apart from that there wasn't much and the key to the back door was gone from its usual place (behind the plant pot that stood in front of the back door). Amy let out a large sigh and walked back into the front room where Sam sat on one of the long black leather sofas, Amy plonked herself down next to her, letting out another sigh. Why did her family just never make things simple for her. Amy zipped up her dark blue jacket and buried her head into it.

...

**Sam P.O.V**

Sam had never seen such a large house, there must have been at least 4 rooms on the next floor, and at least three above that. The sofas were so comfortable, she could get used to a life like this. Then Sam heard a quiet muffle of the words from Amy in the seat next to her;, "they're not coming back are they" she moved her head to her left to see Amy, her head out of the jacket staring at her with her frost-blue eyes. For a moment Sam considered lying, and being one of those 'positive' people, but there was no point in lying to Amy, "I doubt it" she said. Then Sam got up and walked over to the fire-place, looks like they forgot this, she smiled slightly and looked at Amy offering some hope, she picked up a small photo wit ha picture of a Man and woman, and a young girl and boy, Amy and some other boy, about the same age. She held it out to Amy, Amy walked forward towards it and picked up the photo, staring intently at it. Suddenly a large tear drop fell onto the glass in front of the paper, snuffles began to come from Amy as she dropped the photo onto the soft black carpet and ran upstairs. Great, thought Sam, I always manage to cheer people up she thought to herself sarcastically.

...

Sam got up and walked up the stairs, looking in each room for a sign of Amy, she suddenly heard a cry and snuffle from the next floor, once more Sam made her way up the light grey carpeted stairs and onto a new landing. The set of stairs ended and had lead to a long corridor stretching left and right, Sam looked both ways only to see a room open on the right end of the corridor. Amy sat up from her bed, her tear-stained eyes looked up as Sam walked in cautiously"I'm so-so-sorry for running around like that" she stammered, wiping away her tears, "you must think I'm pathetic". Sam shook her head and knelt down in front of Amy. "Do you mind me if I ask what I did wrong" Sam asked as gently as she could. Amy simply replied "Everything". She then proceeded to tell Sam her past, and the possible reason to why her family had left.

...

**Amy's Story**

Well, when I was about five I had the perfect family, my mums name was Angela, and my dad's was Tyler. We always used to go out on day trips, and holidays together, I remember this one time when we were out at a beach, and mum and dad were swimming along side me as I bobbed about in the water, my arm-band came off at one point, but dad swam out as far as he needed to to get it back for me. However a few months later something happened... I remember it like it was yesterday... all too well.

My dad got home and he was shouting and screaming in panic, something had happened, my mum and him proceeded to pack their bags whilst I, a five year old, stood there, confused and scared. I clung onto my mum as I was rushed out of the building.. then I saw it a huge fire had spread throughout the whole neighbourhood, and it was now attacking our house, we got into our car an drove; little did we know the worse was to come. I was already crying and in a frenzy and panic when we left the house, and I was now scared stiff, I had no idea what to do, I just sat in the back seat, my throat worn out from crying, my eyes wide from the horror of fire that I'd seen, all I knew is we were on the way to a family friends. Then before my very eyes I witnessed another horror "screeeeech", "crash" a car had spun out of control on the motorway, and hit our car. I saw red, pure, horrific, red. The next thing i knew I was lying in a hospital bed, my parents were no where in sight...


	3. Chapter 3 - Amy's life

Chapter song: Lost It All ( by Black Veil Brides )

Amy's Story continued

I learnt that in the moment of impact the windscreen shattered and the shards of glass scattered the insides of the car; unfortunatly my father died on the impact. The airbag that should have protected my dad was faulty and didn't work; he had no protection from the glass or the impact itself. He died almost immedietly. Me? No ones quite sure how I surived I was weak; and had a few broken bones, i hurt all over. But I had survived; My mother you ask? She was in critical condition and it was possible she wouldnt make it.

...A few days later my mother died. I was left alone, the friend of our family we were going to stay at, visited me often and tried to cheer me up. She was my mum and dads friend but she too had trouble coping with my parents loss.

I would talk about the funeral. But there's nothing to say. It was the same as any other funeral. Tears, sympathetic glances, and a stupid after party thing.

...

Then literally the day after the funeral (I had stayed at the family friends house since i got out of hospital) there came news for me. I was to be 'fostered' by a family. It just so happened that this family only wanted to foster for the money. They never really payed attention to me not until people came to check up one me; I was forced to keep it secret and wasn't allowed to tell anyone. It was 10 years ago they fostered me I was 16 now, but obviously now they had gone. No mention of it from 'mum' , dad' or my 'brother' (as they forced me to call them).

Anyway no one really came round to check on me anymore, they were still sent money but really, no one actually concerned for me anymore.

And now we're here. They've probably just told people we've moved house; no one will check, my foster family are rid of me, and they still get money.


End file.
